KIA
by Gearmaster777
Summary: Some time has passed after the defeat of Hades, and skyworld seems to finally usher in a new era of peace. but, that soon changes when the capture Viridi, the goddess of nature, reveals a new threat to the world. Can Pit stop this threat? or will he need some help from some old friends? KID ICARUS: AFTERMATH begins
1. chapter 1

_**! Spoiler alert! Spoiler alert! Spoiler alert! **_

_**The following contains characters and references from the Kid Icarus: Uprising videogame. Such characters and scene references may confuse readers who have not yet played or have beaten the game.**_

This story is a fan made sequel to _Kid Icarus: Uprising_ for the Nintendo3DS. Personally I think this would be a good sequel if Nintendo really wants to continue the series. Any way, due to the brilliant writing of many fan fiction authors, I have decided to discontinue my original Doctor Who story and switch gears to writing this series. My Doctor who series wasn't really doing that great, the crossovers I had in mind didn't really mix that well with the original story line. Plus, it kind of got put on the back burner, since I'm also writing my own manga as well, so it only got as far as the prologue and Chapter 1, which I have to say were not by best works of writing. Other than that, this would constitute as my first time writing an actual Fan Fiction! _**So, please do tell me how I did.**_ I could use the constructive criticism now and then.

I have done some serious research of the character's personalities, pairings (as brought out by fan fiction and research/playing the game), and setting. Just to warn you guys I will be adding some new villains and heroes into the mix (I hope you don't mind). This story is also set up like the game play flow of KI: U, so yes there will be commentaries and boss fights. However, the story won't be entirely written in that fashion.

Ok, I think I have done enough talking, now time to get on with the story.

_**KID ICARUS: AFTERMATH**___

~CHAPTER 1~

Kidnapped

It has been 1 year since, the angel Pit destroyed Hades the lord of the underworld. Since then earth and sky world have been peaceful, even Viridi and the Forces of Nature have been at peace. There has been no war between the humans on earth, no retaliation by the remaining underworld forces now under the leadership of Thanatos (for now at least). Dark Pit has now become a commander for the Forces of Nature, by his newly found and ever growing relationship with Phosphora the lighting female warrior for the Force of Nature. Arlon the serene has been busy building a fleet for the Forces of Nature so that they can have better and faster deployment of their troops, at Viridi's command of course, and Arlon is also now the head of security at Viridi's temple. Palutena has restored Sky world to its former beauty and has had groups centurions repair the damage left behind when she was taken over by the Chaos Kin. And Pit well, he is till god old pit, or at least he seems that way. It would appear to be that the stage is set for a long Era of peace; however some thing about today seems to be a little off.

At Palutena's temple every body is getting ready for the celebration of one year of peace. "Ok, good there should be just fine. You centurions go and get some more tables and chairs" Ordered Palutena as she sets up the table clothes for one of the main tables. It is some what of early morning, or at least it is to Pit it is, he walks out of the main hall of the temple Bagel in hand. Despite the fact that he is in his usual white toga, he looks pretty groggy.

"Morning, Pit did you sleep ok?" chimes Palutena.

"Somewhat." Pit says as he walks over to where Palutena is and sits on one of the chairs. "I kept having these weird dreams."

"Weird dreams? What do mean by that?"

"It's really not a big deal, there just confusing that's all"

"Is there anyone your dreams are about in particular?"

"Yes, well sort of, not really. It's really not a big deal." Answers pit with a shaky voice trying to make it sound normal as best he can. It's definitely not working. The angel's code of conduct states that an angel shouldn't lie to anyone; they should try speaking the truth even to their enemies that is if it won't count as treachery to their master. At this point pit just hopes that Palutena doesn't see him turn red at the thought of the person in his dream.

"That's not very convincing. Come on Pit tell me."

"Why do you want to know?"

"You're kind of like a little brother to me; I care about your welfare. If there is something going on I need to know, or else I can't help you."

"Did you have to put so much emphasis on the 'little'? As I said it's nothing real big I don't really need you're help."

"Ok then, you leave me with no other choice" Palutena sighs "I guess I'm just going to have to read your mind."

"What! I thought you said that you can't do that!"

"Well that was then and this is now." Palutena closes her eyes and places her index fingers on the sides of her head and begins to hum.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you. Just please don't read my mind there some stuff I want to keep secret." Says Pit in a scared and worried voice.

"You promise?"

"Yes, just please stop!"

Palutena lifts her fingers off her head, opens her eyes, and then smirks. "Ha, got you!"

"What? Oh you got be kidding me."

"You promised now tell me who this person in your dreams is. Are they some one special to you or some thing?"

"Well, yeah…kind of. It's Viridi."

"Viridi?" Palutena is surprised but not by very much. Actually she would be more surprised if the one he was dreaming about turned out to be herself. After pondering for a little bit she smiles "very interesting, that you would dream about her."

"Why?" pit the notices a tall man in a black coat with purple laser like lines and a large mustache sit at the table with a cup of tea clamped between his index finger and his thumb which are dressed whit eloquent white gloves.

"Good morning young master Pit." It was Arlon the serene. Pit nearly jumped out of his seat at the sight of him. The last time he saw him was abroad the lunar sanctum, which proved to be even more confusing than Pandora's labyrinth of deceit.

"Arlon came by earlier he's been helping out with the preparations for the peace celebration. And he also has some what of a favor to ask of you." Palutena says acknowledging Arlon.

"A favor?" pit isn't to sure about this. Even though the Forces of nature are now friends he still isn't to sure if he can trust Arlon, heck he nearly blew him away with the lunar sanctum's main gun. Still Arlon was only acting upon Viridi's orders, which at that time were to get rid of Pit. Since the destruction of Hades, Viridi has been a little nicer to Pit. He may not have to worry about Arlon no more as an enemy, hopefully. "What is it that you want to ask me Arlon?"

"Actually, this request is from mistress Viridi. She wishes to speak with you in person at her temple. For what reason, I am uncertain." As Arlon speaks Palutena glances at Pit with a smirk of irony, the person in his dream wishes to speak with him.

"Well, isn't that ironic. We were just talking about a dream that pit had about Viridi."

"Not everyone needs know that!" Pit says "In order that this conversation may no longer continue, Palutena can you please give me a gate to the sky near Viridi's temple and the power of flight so that I may get there."

"You're such a kill joy aren't you Pit? Fine I'll grant your request. Finish up your breakfast and you can go." Pit dashes off and leaves both Arlon and Palutena alone.

"Interesting, is it not milady?" Says Arlon as he sips his tea.

"What is?" asks Palutena.

"Young master Pit seems to be acting in a similar way that mistress Viridi has been lately. She as well has had dreams about someone, but she has yet to tell us who."

"We could just be over thinking it; the dreams may not mean what we are thinking it does."

"Open minded as always, milady. However, I think that is a little too open-minded. You see, I am usually the chief of security at mistress Viridi's temple. And from what I have seen by means of the security systems recordings, I have reason to think that these dreams do in fact mean what we think it does."

"Just to make sure were on the same page what do you think it means?"

"I believe it means that mistress Viridi may have more feelings toward young master Pit then what she lets on."

"Spot on. That's exactly what I thought."

"Her actions during the war with the Aurum, the whole chaos Kin incident, and the war with the Underworld, would suggest just so."

"Pit is always telling me about that, and specifically how nice Viridi was to him. How she helped him through those hard times. During the battle with the Aurum I had guessed that Viridi had a soft spot for pit, she didn't deny it but she did try to make it seem as if she wasn't helping pit in any way. Pit even admitted that he didn't think that Viridi wasn't all that bad to him."

"If our thoughts prove to be truth, then this could possibly lead to an alliance with the Forces of Nature and your army."

"Yes that would be pretty nice wouldn't it? We'll just have wait and see what happens." Palutena knows that this will most likely be the out come. She seems to be happy for Pit, If Pit truly likes Viridi and if Viridi does in fact likewise towards him, they may have a lasting and loving relationship. Palutena believes that such a relation would be beneficial for Pit since he doesn't necessarily have many friends.

At Viridi' temple things are all a buzz. Viridi has her Forces of Nature working overtime trying to get the temple cleaned up and nice when Pit arrives. All the while Viridi her self has been, seemly going through mood swings from happy to worried to happy to worried, very unusual behavior for her. These moods however, do not go unnoticed by her lower ranked commanders, such as Phosphora and the newly added member to the forces of nature: Dark Pit.

"Looks like things are as lively as ever." Dark Pit says to Phosphora in a bit of an annoyed tone, not to unusual for him. Both he and Phosphora have been left in charge of the security of the temple while Arlon is away. "You think Viridi may have a few screws loose or something?" asks Dark Pit as they walk down the hall to Viridi's room. The hall is decorated with vines and tree trunks are lined along the walls, roses have been placed along the vines and branches curl and weave up the walls.

"I not to sure about why she is doing this whole excessive clean up, but I think I may have a hunch." Phosphora said. She then stops in the middle of the hallway so that Viridi won't be able to hear her from her room. She gets up close to Dark Pit's ear and then speaks with a smirk: "I think she might be doing this for Pit."

"Right…" Dark Pit says rolling his eyes; obviously he said that in a sarcastic manner. "I think you spent a little too much time reading Fan Fictions."

"Hey it is very possible. Remember two days ago when you made a joke about how Pit might need a girlfriend."

"That was best joke in book, if I do say so myself." Dark pit grins at the memory.

"Yep I would agree, but you know what made it even funnier? It was the fact that Viridi's face went red when you said that."

"Huh? She did? I must have been blinded by my tears of laughter, but that still doesn't convince me though. I'll believe it when I see It." before Phosphora can tell him any more of her suspicions, a Blader flies up to them and reports that there is a possible intruder headed for the temple. "Keep the soldiers on stand by, return to the gate I'll be there shortly to assess the situation." The Blader flies off back to its original post.

"Well look at you all sophisticated and giving orders." Smirks Phosphora.

"This so called intruder could just be Pit. I'm going to go check and see, just to make sure that Cragalanche doesn't accidentally kill the guy." Dark Pit runs off toward the temple Gate, leaving Phosphora there in the hallway. Phosphora walks toward Viridi's room which was were she was heading to in the first place; Viridi had called her in for something she just didn't know what for, yet. When she opens the door she sees Viridi pacing back and forth in a bath robe decorated with vines on the fringes. Phosphora closes the door behind her so as to give Viridi some privacy from everyone else.

"You called for me Viridi?" Phosphora said. Viridi jumped at the sound of her voice she may have not heard the door opening and closing, but she definitely heard her voice, she must have been trying to tune out any unnecessary noise to focus on, well whatever she was focused.

"Darn it Phosphora! Don't scare me like that you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Viridi says angrily as she puts her hand over her chest to keep her hear rate steady.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you. Anyway you called for me?"

"Yes, um… I kind of need some help with something." Viridi walks over to her bed side, her room is pretty big for someone as small as her, the ceiling reaches to about 20 feet and the floor space is about 30 feet by 50 feet. It is decorated similarly to the hallway outside. 4 small trees decorated the four corners of the room. Her bed measures about 8 feet long and 7 feet wide, it is big when contrast to her size. The comforter is a burgundy color and the pillows are red with vines lacing the fabric together. There is a couch next to a big glass window with green curtains and on the opposite side of the room there is a desk with all the usual writing utensils and rulers and things. From what Phosphora can tell, the place has been recently cleaned and the bed sheets have been washed. The place some what has the faint aroma of roses; '_Yep this is Viridi's room alright' _thought Phosphora. Viridi holds up in her left hand her usual dress and in the other a similar one but with a different color scheme. Each of them have been decorated with flowers, her usual one with violet colored flowers and the other which has a dark greenish purple color scheme with deep dark red flowers (surprisingly not roses). "I don't now which one to choose." Viridi says with a tad bit of shyness "I have never had this problem before can you help me?" Phosphora puts her hand over her mouth trying hard not to laugh but a snicker comes out anyway. "This isn't funny Phosphora this is serious!"

"You're right it is serious, sorry I just couldn't help myself." Phosphora said, once she calmed down enough to speak how ever she was till laughing inside. She thought it was hilarious that Viridi would ask her after what she had just discussed with Dark Pit. "Sure I'll help, but first may I ask why you're so concerned about your appearance all the sudden? It's not like you usually care about such things. Is there a reason why you want every thing to be all nice and perfect?"

"Well…n-not exactly." Viridi responded in a shaky voice. "It is NOT like I'm trying to impress someone or any thing."

"Come on Viridi." Phosphora egged on. _'Wow she's a terrible liar' _thought Phosphora.

"Why do you need to know what I'm trying to do anyway?"

"It can make all the difference in your appearance. Can't help you decide if I don't know what trying to go for." Phosphora gives a wink.

"Fine if you really need to know." Viridi looks up at one of Arlon's security cameras that he had installed into Viridi's room. Then she waves Phosphora over in front of her changing room, which is a fold out wooden shield that keeps her from being seen by Arlon's camera's while she changing, a privacy regulation of which was set up by Arlon himself. Viridi goes behind the shield and then speaks to Phosphora form behind the shield. "This is out of recording range for Arlon's cameras so please keep this a secret."

"Okay, my lips are sealed."

"They better be, because if you tell anyone else with out my consent, you'll be very sorry you got that." Viridi says in the stern voice that is worthy of a supreme commander of the forces of nature. This is the Viridi everyone else knew, the one that would drop a reset bomb on your head if you double crossed her, or at least she made herself seem that way.

"Okay, okay, no need to be all angry faced. Don't you worry I won't even tell Pitoo."

"Okay then, this may be a bit of news to you but, during the Aurum attack I saw that Pit needed some help while he was sent to destroy the aurum hive. So I ended up sending in a couple of my own troops to help out Pit, and after that I started doing it more and more as time went on. Palutena said that I had a soft spot for Pit. I tried hard to make it seem like I didn't, I tried to get myself thinking about other things like how to deal with the humans and how to keep up our guard and what the underworld troops could be planning. However, I kept having these 'feelings' come up when ever I think of Pit and … and me."

"Uh huh" Phosphora said trying to keep up with the details. She wore a smirk as she did so.

"Recently I have been having dreams about him. At first I didn't know why. So I made a chart graphing all the instances that these feelings have come up and also when I have had my dreams. I tired looking in the library to see if there was any natural explanation for what was happening, but I didn't find any."

"And are these feelings and dreams good or bad?"

"They…they are good." Viridi fell silent. In response Phosphora gave an inquiring look up at the ceiling trying to piece together what Viridi was saying with out letting her assumptions get in the way even though they were both in the same direction. Viridi continued saying "When I realized that I kind of like the dreams, I knew it must had something to do with emotions. So that's when I broadened my search. And I found out why this was happening."

"So what's the verdict?"

"I think I have a crush on Pit!" Viridi takes a deep breath; it feels good to her that she can finally tell some one that. Phosphora grins with satisfaction: '_Ha! In your face Pitoo! I was right!'_ thought Phosphora. Finally after about a few seconds Viridi steps out from behind the shield, her face in a little red and her hands are a little shaky. She is surprised though that Phosphora is not in shock. All that Phosphora does is mile and walks over to the bed and picks up Viridi's usual out fit decorated with violet flowers then walks back over to Viridi.

She looks at Viridi and hands her the dress and says this "If want to make your feelings known to him, be yourself… your true self." Before Phosphora walks out of the room Viridi turns to her.

"Thank you, Phosphora."

"Good luck milady, you'll need it." then Phosphora leaves the room.

Pit is ready to go and heads for the gate that Palutena had opened for him. The gate opens and the bright light from the bright day light fills the out side. Then he is the sky Lady Palutena controlling his Flight path just like she always has. "Based on the location that Arlon has provided you should be there just before the power of flight runs out." Says Palutena.

"How come we couldn't just open a gate right to the temple?" Pit asks

"Impossible, the temple is protected by a barrier that keeps people form teleporting in or out. This protects the temple form being invaded. So, opening a gate would not work if it is with in that barrier." Said Arlon.

"That's pretty smart." Pit chimes.

"Guess you'll just have to sit back and enjoy the ride, Pi…" Palutena stops "um, Pit?"

"Yes, lady Palutena?"

"Why did you bring a blade with you?"

Pit looks down at his Right hand noticing the First blade that he had in his grasp. "Oops, sorry, I guess it's just a force of habit." Pit shrugged

"You do realize that we are at peace right now right?"

"Hey what can I say? I got to be ready for any situation; it's in the angle's handbook."

"Oh brother, please behave yourself Pit." Palutena says with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Oh come on have I ever let you down before?"

"Well…" Palutena begins to say.

"Don't answer that." Pit says with a frown. Pit continues flying, but while he's doing so he can't shake thought of Viridi out of his mind, for some odd reason it comforts him to think about her. And for some reason he has this feeling that he just can't wait to see her again.

Dark Pit has arrived at the gate with Phosphora and is now in a state of shock. Cragalanche is confronted by the intruder, it is definitely not Pit. A tall man with pale blue hair spiked up, wears a red cloak that comes up to his face covering it from the nose down almost like a scarf. His sword is drawn; it is a katana with a black hit and deep red blade must be made of some sort of ruby or red gem. The man raises his sword and in one swift strike slices Cragalanche into two, and then Cragalanche is separated into many more pieces of rock.

"If you value your lives hand over Miss Viridi immediately" the cloaked man says, looking up at Dark Pit.

Dark pit's eyes go wide for a minute. _'This guy is obviously an enemy…a very dangerous enemy. We can't allow him to get near Viridi'_ thinks Dark Pit. "Phosphora, Go and alert the guards now! All soldiers on red alert! We must not let him come any were near mistress Viridi!" Dark Pit quickly says. Then he turns to the man in red and says "Sorry pal but, visiting hours for evil guys in red cloaks is over, so I'll have to ask you to leave or else you'll have to pay the consequences."

"You choose to fight me." The man in red sighs and then lifts his sword up to the sky "Your choice, is unwise." The sword glows red then shoots out a red star which then there is as shatter. The barrier, the barrier that has protected the temple of Viridi form invasion has now been broken. Dark Pit now in shock looks up at the shattered barrier.

"Impossible." Dark Pit whispers.

Columns of red and black lighting fill the area around the man in red. When they are lifted they reveal small troops about the size of Viridi or Pit (not saying their small or anything). They are mostly clad in red, their arms are like blades, and they stand on their hind legs. Their heads are black and are formed like the blade of a sickle with a red insignia in the middle; they don't have much of a face at all. The man in red point the end of his blade at the temple "Our mission is simply to capture Viridi, destroy any that get in your way. Level this place if you need to. However, keep in mind that our main goal is to capture Viridi alive…" the man stares at Dark Pit "Go". All of the troops rush of in a flash to several places cutting and shooting down the forces of nature in their way.

Dark Pit gives the order "All troops destroy the intruders! Do not let them anywhere near mistress Viridi!" Dark Pit draws out his sliver bow ready to fight against the man in red.

The man in red now readies himself to fight Dark Pit. "This should be fun." Says the man in a calm and ominous tone.

"You're coming up on the temple Pit." Sounds Palutena's voice.

"How much farther?" Pit asks

"You'll probably be there in about, 3,2,1… now" as Palutena says that Pit passes through a cloud and then is in the bright sky every thing is open and clear, every thing is fine that is until Pit looks up at the temple. There is smoke rising from the courtyards, in the back ground are the sounds of fighting, explosions, shooting of lasers; it has turned into a field of war. "Oh no" Palutena says in a worried tone to Pit.

"What happened here?" pit asks, he himself is in shock, during the Chaos Kin incident pit had been to the temple, it was very beautiful. But, now it is being destroyed.

"How did those ruffians get past the barrier? It is impenetrable to 99% of attacks." Arlon scowled.

"What would the 1% include?" questioned Pit.

"I'm afraid that information is on a need to know basis." Says Arlon

"Forget about that, look!" Palutena says as she gestures pit into a low flight over the Temple so that he can see the attackers.

"What the heck are those?" Pit exclaims seeing the red and black creatures attacking the Temple.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that they are not friendly." Just then one of the red and black sickle troops fired a shot nearly hitting Pit at the wing. Palutena was able to get pit out of there just in time.

"Whoa! Not friendly, definitely NOT friendly!"

"Sorry Pit, I had to get a scan of that monster. Those things are called Scythers according to my celestial super scanner."

"You really have one of those? I thought you just made that up." Pit said in surprise. Pit now is right over the area of the gate it is pretty beat up slash marks of stray melee and shot attacks give the ground black dashes and dots on the ground. "Whoa looks like they really did a number on this place."

"Oh no, look its Pitoo." Palutena exclaims as she looks at Pitoo's fallen body.

"We have to help him."

"Agreed, prepare for landing Pit!" Palutena flies pit down to the ground. Pit lands safely on the ground. Pit rushes over to Dark Pit's body now surrounded by Scythers. Pit draws out his First blade and fires a dash shot at the group of three enemies. The shot hits the middle Scyther then it explodes in a red flame, the other two look at their comrade then look to the attacker, and begin to fire shots in Pit's direction. Pit swiftly dodges the attacks and fires a shot at the Scyther on the left, it hits its mark, then a shot to the one on the right, and just like the rest it hits its mark.

Dark Pit lifts his eyes toward the commotion and finds Pit running toward him. "Pitoo, are you okay?!" yells Pit while running toward Dark Pit's body.

Dark Pit has a surge of rage go through his entire body at the very utterance of his nickname by Pit. This cause him to jump up to his feet, looks like fire is blazing from his eyes (anime over expression moment). "Pit…I…thought I…told you…DO NOT CALL ME PITOO!" once he says this he then feels a surge of pain in his body. The pain is coming from the wounds that he had gotten in his short but brutal battle with the man in red.

"I'll take that as a no." said Pit. _'That would explain why he isn't taking care of any of the enemies around here' _Pit thought to himself. Dark Pit's arm grasps then collar of Pit's toga. Dark pit looks up at Pit with determined eyes.

"Pit, you have to get to Viridi as soon as possible their trying to kidnap her." Dark Pit is now gritting his teeth obviously mad. "Their leader has gone into the Temple. Phosphora tried to stop him, but she was defeated as quickly as I was. I take care of the guys out here and sure Phosphora is okay. You only need to do one thing."

"What is that?" Pit asked shakily.

"Take down the Leader." Says Dark Pit as he lets go of Pit's collar. "For your sake do not let him hurt Viridi!"

"What do you mean by-" Pit starts then is cut off by Dark Pit.

"Just go!" growls Dark Pit. Pit then is of running swiftly up the stairs to the temple. In no time Pit reaches the lobby, which is the room where he could head out on missions from. Then he heard a scream, a scream he had not heard since The Chaos Vortex: Viridi's scream of terror. Pit rushes off in the direction that heard the scream. This was all happening to fast, almost at an impossible pace: in all but five minutes the leader had taken out Cragalanche, who pit doesn't see any where so he assumes he's been defeated, Phosphora, and Dark Pit. And now he has Viridi, Pit feels the fury running through his veins at the very thought of Viridi in the clutches of an enemy, perhaps a little too much fury than that he would have if a friend or if Palutena was captured. Pits pace quickens as he bursts through the door to the main hall, a large circular room surrounded by trees and flowers that now look more menacing than beautiful. "Viridi, where are you?!" Pit cries out.

"Over here" Viridi cries out. She tires to wave him over to where she is, but has difficulty doing it since she is tied up with a flat black rope that hugs her mid section down to her knees. For a second Pit is caught by how beautiful she looks, her hair shines with the light even though there is very little of it in the room at this point, her face obliviously ahs a little hint of make up on it, she had put a bit of blush on her cheeks and had put some lip gloss on and had elongated her eyelashes, pit thought she looked nice, but still didn't understand why she would be a dolled up at a time like this. Then he realize he was starring and then felt blood rush to his cheeks (yep Pit does get embarrassed easily). As he did Viridi asked "what are you…" then Viridi realized that what he was doing then, her cheeks began doing the same thing. "Come on, Pit quit gawking and get her out of there, before that leader guy shows up!" Palutena said breaking up Pit's stare. "What? Oh yeah sorry about that, must have spaced out."

"Right, sure Pit" Palutena says sarcastically, realizing that he was making up excuses his long stare at Viridi. "Let's just hope that the leader doesn't show up." Pit rushes over to Viridi when all the sudden a red barrier is set up in front of Viridi and several others blocking the exits. "What the…" Pit exclaims seeing the barrier.

"Pit, Look out! behind you!" Viridi exclaimed before a column of black and red lighting appears from behind Pit.

"Whoa!" pit jumps back before he can get hit by the beam. The beam dies down and reveals the man in red that Dark Pit had been fighting earlier, surprisingly though he doesn't appear to have a single scratch on his body what so ever. "I take it that you are here to stop me." The claim sinister voice speaks form the man in red.

"Who are you and what do you want with Viridi?" Pit says in a defensive stance with his first blade drawn.

"You shall know me as: The Dark Minister, one of the four main generals for the Dark Corps army. As far as want I want with Viridi that I am not at liberty to discuss."

"Well, Dark Minister, personally what you want with her doesn't matter, you've hurt my friends and are trying to kidnap Viridi, that's good enough reason for me to Defeat you."

"Ah, so you're the one know as Pit that young Miss Viridi has been talking about."

"What?"

"I heard that you took down Hades, very impressive."

"Thank you, I guess"

"Let's make a deal shall we? You seem to be a good match against me. If you win this fight, I'll leave and you can have Miss Viridi. However…" Dark Minister pulls out his sword ready for battle. Pit can some how feel the intense energy surrounding him, almost like feeling the water around you in a swimming pool or a hot spring, only a lot more pressure. "If you loose… I shall take Miss Viridi captive…" Silence falls upon the main hall for a few seconds. Then Dark Minster raises his sword and points it at Pit… "Do we have a deal?"

Pit grits his teeth, and clenches his blade in hi right hand. "Deal"

**BOSS FIGHT: THE DARK MINISTER (1)**

Dark Minister Dashes toward Pit with ferocious speed in a some what of a pinwheel attack with his sword, Pit is able to dodge the attack allowing him to get a good shot at Dark minister. He fires a forward dash shot but right before it hits Dark minister he teleports away in a quick dash to the side. Pit fires to fire a side dash shot, but Dark minister avoids that one to and swiftly counters with a melee combo on Pit which sends Pit flying back into the wall. Pit gets up, and barely hit the red beam that Dark minister shot from his word. "Have to hand it to dark Minister he's pretty fast." Says Palutena as the fight happens before her "all seeing eyes".

"Pit what ever happens, just don't die okay?" Viridi says from behind the barrier. Dark Minister teleports to the middle of the room collecting energy, Pit now has a chance to get in a couple of shots before, he charges up. "Seriously Pit if you die I will kill you!" Viridi yells from behind the barrier.

"How does that make any sense?" Pit answers back. He fires a dash shot to The Dark Minister and it does a little bit of damage to him. "It would appear to be that your attacks aren't doing much damage to him." says Arlon.

"Thank you, captain obvious!" Pit says as he dodges another spinning pin wheel attack by the dark minister and lands a few melee combos as a counter attack. "Your friend's comments are really starting to annoy me." Dark Minister says as he gets back up form the attack.

"Hey, be glad Hades isn't here then you would really be annoyed. He would be all like 'looks like you two are having fun' or something like that."

"Your very imitation of him is annoying enough." Dark Minister then charges up his attack which causes each of his wings to send out a "blade wave" (almost like a tensho form bleach or in Kid Icarus terms, the charge shot of the "hew draw club"). Dark Minister's attacks get even more ferocious now that his sword is charged up. "Pit, Don't let him get a melee combo on you! If he hits you with one of those you'll be toast!" warns Palutena.

"Toast, Where?!" Pit says excitedly

"How can you be thinking of food in a time like this?" Viridi asks angrily.

"Hey, an angel needs to keep up with his metabolism you know?" Pit says as he attempts dodging the melee attacks that are being thrown at him, not really do a good job though. Pit is getting tired fast. "This isn't good" then he is hit by a combo move by Dark Minister throwing him back into a wall with a big THUD! Pit tries to get up on his feet but he is in a lot of Pain.

"Come on Pit I know you can do it just keep going!" Palutena urges on.

"I can't move, I think his sword might have paralyzed me"

"Guess you're not that strong after all." The dark minister says slowly walking towards pit his sword in hand. "I even went easy one you and yet still turned out to be weak in the end."

"Pit…" Viridi starts to shakily say, hoping that what she says will help motivate him to keep fighting. "I…" _Come on Viridi, it isn't that hard just say it _Viridi thought to her self. "I…"_ but, is now a good time to say such things, maybe I should just…_ as soon as she thinks this Dark Minster is already at Pit ready to strike him. Tears now roll down her face; this is a rare if not very unusual sight to see as afar as Viridi is concerned, she usually doesn't get this emotional about someone getting hurt.

"It's time to end this." Says the Dark Minister says lifts his sword up in a diagonal angle from his shoulder, the same way he had when he faced off against Cragalanche.

"Pit…Don't die! I love you!" Viridi shouts over her cries and with tears streaming down her face.

Dark Minister looks at Viridi then to Pit. "So, that's why she has so much faith in you." He lets out a sigh and looks up at the ceiling a puts his sword down to his side into its scabbard. "This complicates things a little more doesn't it?" Pits eyes are wide from the shock of what Viridi had said, now it all makes sense, why she helped him out so many times, why she wanted to talk with him, why she had dressed up so nice, she loved Pit! "It would be cruel to kill you in front of her… but it would also be cruel to take her in fort of your very eyes." Dark Minister shoots a red and black lighting blot through his palm at Pit which makes him crumple to the ground in even more pain and agony. At this Viridi shrieks and at seeing the action take place. "I'll not kill you, but as for kidnapping Viridi, I'm afraid I have no choice in the matter." The red barrier lift and Pit can hear Viridi's crying a little more vividly now. Dark Minster snaps his fingers and a red star is fired at Viridi and it causes her to go unconscious. "Viridi!" cries Pit.

"She'll be fine, for now at least." Dark Minister Walks over to Viridi's body and slings her cross his right shoulder, he must be pretty strong to do that. "Before I leave, I want you to know that this is nothing Personal, I'm simply carrying out my orders as instructed to me by my master. If you can find the Dark Corps stronghold near the town of Wadosia, then you may be able to rescue Miss Viridi. That is if you can survive the stronghold's defenses. At that I take my leave."

"Wait! We had a deal we need to finish our fight!" Pit says as he winces trying to get up, but with no success.

Dark Minister opens a black and Red colored portal and steps into it before the portal closes behind him he looks a t Pit and says "Yes, and you lost." Then the portal closes shut and the Dark Minister, Viridi, and the Red and black Monsters were gone. Leaving Pit alone in the dim lit main hall the last thing he would remember about that day was his crying out to Viridi. Tears running down his face and ever echoing thought of what Viridi had said, a three word sentence that has been know to have the power to move mountains, bring back lost heroes, and lift ones heart… "I love you!" Then the blackness came.

Viridi has been captured by The Dark Minister! And is now in the hands of the mysterious Dark Corps! Who Are the Dark Corps? Can Pit save Viridi form them? And how will this new knowledge about Viridi change Pit's life? Found out in the next chapter of _**Kid Icarus: Aftermath!**_

Author's notes: Yes I know this chapter was really long, but I had to make sure that I got in very good descriptive details! The next one may be a little shorter. And guess who's going to appear in the next chapter? Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Is it your great, great, great, great grandmother's roommate? No! It's _**MAGNUS!**_ Wait a sec what is _**GAOL**_ doing there? Oh well, guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. That's all for now, until next time, bye! (Don't forget to tell me how I did okay? Oh and if you have any questions regarding the series and the characters please posts those here too, I'll address these questions in a special Q and A bonus chapter, so stay tuned folks!)


	2. chapter 2

_**!SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT!**_

_**The following contains references, story details, and characters that maybe confusing to those who have not yet played or have beaten KID ICARUS: UPRISING.**_

Recap! Viridi the supreme leader of the forces of nature has been captured by a Dark Corps general simply know as "The Dark Minister". The Dark Minister challenged Pit to a fight for Viridi. Pit was cruelly defeated. During the fight Viridi revealed to Pit that she had a crush on him. In response to this, The Dark Minister gives Pit a chance to rescue Viridi and hinted the location of a Dark Corps stronghold near the town of Wadosia. Then The Dark Minister took Viridi away in a portal and left Pit unconscious.

Chapter summary: Pit must save Viridi from the clutches of the mysterious and dangerous Dark Corps Army, but in order for him to do this Pit will need some help from some old and new allies.

(Please feel free to leave a review to tell me how I did if you want.)

_**KID ICARUS: AFTERMATH **_

~CHAPTER 2~

The Rescue: part 1

Pit had been out for a while since the time that Viridi was kidnapped by the Dark Minister. When Pit woke up he found himself back at Palutena's Temple. He was in his bedroom, surrounded by white marble walls and a few posters hanged from the walls. For a little while Pit had believe that what he had just experienced was nothing but a dream. He tired to get himself out of bed, and then felt a sharp pain in his side. Pit looked down to the area of pain and saw that it had been bandaged. Pit put his palm on his forehead. It was real, Viridi's capture, the Dark Minister, all of it had really happened. Pit got up and put on his uniform that was lying on the edge of his chair next to the desk near the wall. Once he was dressed, Pit walked out of his room and down the hall. '_What are we going to do know?'_ Pit thought. Then a memory came back to mind, it had to do with something The Dark Minister said. "_If you can find the Dark Corps stronghold near the town of Wadosia, then you may be able to rescue Miss Viridi._" The menacing calm voice of the Dark Minister played back in Pit's head. Pit stopped walking and looked up to the ceiling, _'Where the heck is Wadosia?'_ thought pit letting out a sigh.

"Ahem," Palutena voiced behind Pit. Pit was so startled that he lost his balance and did a face plant into the ground. "Wow, Pit I didn't know you were that scared of me." Palutena chuckled as Pit lifted himself back up to his feet. "I just… wasn't expecting that…" Palutena stared at Pit for second with a smile "It's good to know that you're okay Pit. You had us worried there for a bit."

"Indeed," Arlon said walking up form behind Palutena. "You gave us quite the scare, young master Pit."

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to make you worry." Pit said rubbing his head from the fall.

"I know…" Palutena said. Then her smile started to fade away into more of an expression of sympathy. "You must be wondering what we will do about Viridi."

Pit looked to the ground. "Yeah" he spoke in his bow of sorrow. Then he looked up at Palutena and Arlon "We can't allow her to be that creep's prisoner, who knows what could happen to her."

"I agree," Palutena shook her head, and then paused for a bit. "That's why I'm sending you out to go rescue her." A smile appeared on Palutena's face when she said it.

"But, we don't know where she is!" Pit exclaimed.

"Oh, don't be so quick to assume. Where did The Dark Minister say the stronghold is?"

"Near Wadosia, but I have no idea where that is."

"Wadosia…hmm…oh wait that's where you faced off against Twin Bellows!"

"What? That's what the place was called? That sure is a weird name for such a small town."

"Great then we can get going." Palutena stated.

"Hold it you two!" Arlon exclaimed. "Don't you remember about how strong The Dark Minster is? He took down: Dark Pit, Phosphora, and young master Pit here, with very little effort at all. It would be unwise to go in alone."

"Oh don't worry I have already thought of that." Palutena said waving both Pit and Arlon over to the lobby. The lobby was a big room in Palutena's domain, from where she dispatched Pit and the centurions on missions, it was in a similar design to that of the lobby that Viridi had in her Temple, only with less tree branches and stained glass. When they entered the lobby, standing there was three fighters, the armored warriors that competed in the games at the Sky World Arena. Each one had there own colors, a yellow armor clad fighter was standing on the left, a light blue armor clad fighter to the right, and a dark purple armored fighter stood in the middle. "I have made arrangements for these fighters to help you in the rescue of Viridi."

"Um, Lady Palutena" Pit whispered "how in the world did you get these fighters to help out?! I thought fighters only fought for themselves and take orders from no one."

"Well, you are right about that, most fighters would only fight for themselves. But, these three are a special case."

"Why?"

"They volunteered to help you out just by the sound of your name."

"Wow, really?

"Well, not exactly, they were the only ones who actually cared about what was going on." Palutena stated.

"Are you sure about this? I mean I have played in the games in the Light vs. Dark matches and the fighters aren't really too much stronger than me or Pitoo and both of us were taken down by The Dark Minister."

"Pit I don't know if you know this, but these guys are not your normal fighters; these guys are some of the top best fighter teams in all of Sky world. Besides Pit haven't you ever heard oh the saying four heads are better than two?"

"I think its two heads are better than one." Pit said scratching his head.

"You know what I meant." Palutena rolled her eyes. Before Pit could ask more, the yellow clad fighter ran up to Pit. "HEY PIT!" the fighter shouted as he attempted tackle Pit. Pit stepped out of the way, letting the fighter fall to the ground in what would appear to be a genuine face plant. "Wait a minute." Pit said "I know that voice!" Pit snapped at his finger s when he finally figured out the person who the voice belonged to. "Is that you, Greg?!"

"The one and only" said Greg as he stood up and took of his helmet. He had Crimson colored hair that was spike on the sides and in the front, his face was almost like pits only he looked older and his face was a little more defined. (When you think about it I guess he doesn't really look that much like Pit at all…oh well you get the picture)

"WOW!" Pit exclaimed "It has been a long time hasn't it. Are you okay?"

"Just fine thank you for asking!" grinned Greg.

"Hey! Don't forget about us!" the fighter in dark purple said. Both the dark purple and light blue fighters took off their helmets at the same time. The dark purple fighter had messy black hair and a slender face with unusual grey eyes. The light blue fighter was actually a girl, her face was cute, she had short white hair that came to about the end of her neck, she was the smallest among the three of them, and her eyes were that of amethyst. "You do remember us don't you Pit?" said the black haired fighter.

"Jack? Angel?" Pit said with surprise.

"It's nice to see you again Pit." Angle nodded.

"I take it that you know these three, Pit?" Palutena assumed.

"Yeah I do! These guys were my best friends at the Wing Academy." Pit answered in a smile. "We used to do all kinds of stuff together, we were quite the group."

"What is this Wing Academy?" Arlon Asked lifting an eyebrow at Palutena.

"It's a school where the youths of sky world learn to become either fighters, police, or in Pit's case one of my personal guards. In a way it could be likened to earth's high school." Palutena said trying to sound all professional. If Hades or Viridi was here they would definitely call this a "Professor Palutena" moment.

"So you guys are going to come with me on my mission?" Pit asked.

"You got it!" smiled Greg. He was obviously all for it.

"Palutena told us what happened at Viridi's temple." Jack said "When she asked us to help you, Greg had pleaded for us to help; Angel was, well, she was a little emotional about the whole story."

"'A little emotional' is just a nice way of putting it." Greg rolled his eye and laughing at the memory. Only to contort face when his foot is smashed by the heel of Jack's boot. "YE-OW!" Yelped Greg as he held his foot, jumping up and down to keep himself in balance.

"Anyway, I agreed to help because you're my friend, and you seemed to be in a bit of trouble. And I always help a friend in need…" Jack said "unless it's Greg."

"Oh gee, thanks!" Greg snorted.

"I was just kidding." Jack said turning to Greg. All the while Angel is just laughing at the two of them.

"Alright then let's get down to business." Said Palutena, all eyes now looked toward her. "This mission is of the up most importance. We have to rescue Viridi from the Dark Corps stronghold located near the town of Wadosia. I would suspect that their defenses will be tight, and their will most likely be a lot of enemies scouting the surrounding area, so you'll have to fight in the air for r a bit. Once I have found a landing location near the stronghold you'll go in and rescue Viridi. Pit will be using the power of flight to fly to the stronghold; the rest of you will have to follow his lead."

"That is if they can fly" Arlon stated to Palutena.

"Oh, we can fly" Greg said as his wings appeared in a flash of light. Fighters have a technique that allows them to detach and attach their wings when ever they like. Pit never understood the basics of that technique. "Just look at these bad boys" said Greg showing off his wings, they looked a lot like Pit's, so nothing to special.

"Yes, anyway, I have the weapons that you may need for this battle." Palutena said. This had cued the centurions who brought in three weapons. "I picked them out based on your performance with these weapons in the arena. Jack you'll be equipped with a lancer staff."

"Nice" Jack said, taking his weapon, twirling it around like it was a cane.

"Angel, I have decided to give you a needle palm."

"Thank You" Said Angel putting on the palm.

"And last but, not least, Greg you'll be equipped with an EZ cannon."

"Yes!" Said Greg doing a fist pump, he picked up his weapon.

"Your weapons firing techniques and most of their melee techniques have bee set up so that you won't hit each other, just like in the Light vs. Dark matches." Palutena then walked over to the Gate door, and waved her staff in front of it and it opened. The fighters put on their helmets. "I'll be able to communicate with you from here, but don't be surprised if enemies can communicate with you too."

"Right" Simply replied Jack "So, it'll be like the commentators during the games."

"Yeah, but except for this time we can hear what their saying." added Greg.

"Don't worry, I will try not to say anything that may embarrass or annoy you, however I can't say the same for the enemies" Palutena tried to reassure.

"Just be glad Hades isn't still alive." Pit said under his breath.

"Whys that?" Angel asked

"You don't want to know" Pit looked down to the floor, remembering all of the little arguments and comments that Hades would make whenever Pit was on a mission.

"Well I think that just about goes over the gist of things." Palutena says. "Pit if you would do the honors."

"Right, Ok everyone, stay close and follow my lead!" says Pit before he rushes up the steps to the gate door. Jack, Greg, and Angel follow pit running up the stairs. "All right here we go!" Pit says jumping out into the sky. Pits wings are now filled with the power of flight, the fighters' wings activate and unfold allowing for flight. Then all of them are surrounded by the open sky above the earth.

Viridi wakes up from her unconscious state. Here eyes slow to open, scans around the cell that she is currently in. She then begins to realize that she is now in a night gown; her original clothes sit there on the edge of the bed. She shivers at the thought of someone else having to change her clothes, it just feels… wrong. She looks around the room again. It is very plain, four black walls with red designs on them. The designs where done in a fashion like how the Aurum had their hive designed. In fact if you took a picture of one the rooms in an Aurum base and put it in negative, this room would probably be your result. Viridi then is blinded by something in her eyes, she rubs her eyes. It's water. Tears… a sign of emotional distress, this was something that would never appear in her eyes before this point. Nothing can ever drive her to this point…Not the underworld army, not the Aurum…. nothing has ever driven Viridi to the point that she would shed tears. Well, there was one thing that has made her do this before. During the incident with the Chaos Kin… she had secretly, cried in her bedroom when she even had the thought of Pit dieing from his Wings being burned due to the fact that he used the power of flight twice. There was something different about this time though, this time it was deeper worry. The worry that she would never escape from this place and would never, know if Pit is ok or not. At least during the Chaos Kin incident she knew that Palutena would take care of Pit, but now…now how can she ever protect Pit from this? If The Dark Minister is only just one of the Generals of the Dark Corps army, and he was just going easy on Pit; then the other generals must be absolute nightmares! They would most likely not restrain themselves as The Dark Minister did.

These thoughts troubled her so much that she began to hope that Pit wouldn't come to her rescue. Then she was startled by a knock on the door. "Please step outside Miss Viridi." Spoke the menacing monotone voice of The Dark Minister. A shiver went up her back at the very sound of his Voice. _What is the matter with me? I'm usually not this easily scared._ Viridi thought to her self walking up to the door. It slid open immediately as she stood in front of it revealing the red cloaked man who had led the attack on her temple just a day earlier, or at least she figured it was a day. "I am sorry if you do feel unease. However, I must complete my mission with haste. I hope you can understand." Dark Minister said.

"Are you always this nice to your prisoners?" Viridi asked

"No." the reply was swift and blunt. The Dark Minister had two heavy armored red and black troops following him. They must have been some sort of elite guard or something like that. They looked like the guards that protected the reset bomb pod, back when Pit had gone to the reset bomb depot to destroy the pod. Only these guards were sleeker, more metallic looking, and were less natural. "Now Miss Viridi if you would follow me this way please." The Dark Minister said walking down the hall. They passed several corridors, going left, right, left, right… then before they had arrived at the destination, The Dark Minister Said "Once again I'm am sorry that you have to go through this, this is nothing personal against you." Then the door slowly slides open.

"Oh yeah, doesn't just feel great to finally get use these wings?! Oh man, this so much fun!" Greg said, flying in all sorts of spiral patterns.

"Hey just don't go flying into any tornados or wind storms okay Greg?" Jack warned his ever so gleeful friend.

"I have to agree though" Says Angel "it does feel nice to be flying around like this."

"Yeah, it's pretty fun!" Pit exclaimed. "We have to keep on the look out though. Palutena did say that there are enemy patrols around here." Pit looked around trying to see if there was any flying toward them.

"Aw, don't sweat it!" Greg tried to reassure "if any of them decide to show up, I'll give them a great big fireworks show, aimed at their faces."

"I can see where you get all those cheesy comments, Pit." Palutena said bluntly.

"What are you trying to say Palutena?" Greg scowled.

"Greg, don't go and start getting off on the wrong foot with Palutena. She is a goddess after all." Jack warned.

"I'll say what I want to say it's a free world isn't it?" Greg snapped back. Then seemingly out of no where a swarm of big red and black bugs start to fire on Pit and the three fighters. "Whoa!" Greg did a barrel roll to the side to avoid the red laser fire being shot from the bug's stingers. "I take it that those guys aren't friendly" Greg starts firing his cannon.

"What are these, bugs?" Pit asked as he countered the fire with a few shots from his weapon.

"They're called Ravagers. They swarm like bees, but sting like wasps." Palutena explained "They would be considered the grunts of the Dark Corps army."

"They look more like mosquitoes to me." Angel said as she takes out a bunch of enemies with a charge shot.

"If they are attacking like this then we should be getting close to Wadosia." Palutena reasoned. Pit and the fighters all have to dodge from the enemies' fire, and at the same time fire their shots. The ravagers however move quickly so it is hard to land a good hit on them. As the fighting in the air continues the foursome move closer to the surface. Finally they break through the clouds. "Looks like you made it through that just fine." Palutena says with a sign of satisfaction.

"Yeah… were completely fine... After having been shot at a million times with in a minute!" Greg says back.

"Come on Greg its nothing new to us. Remember that we have jobs where we get shot at every day and with much more ferocity." Jack says.

"Yeah well, I guess I'm just not used to flying and fighting at the same time." Greg shrugs. As they fly toward the destination, Pit begins to notice something a little different in the landscape. There are burn marks and rock piles that were not there before. Rumble outlines the hills and smoke was rising to the west. Something bad must have conspired here. "What happened here?" Pit said.

"Looks like a bomb hit this place! What the heck is going on here?" Jack scowled.

"Did the Dark Minister do this?"

"That could very well be the case. You did see the amount of destruction that was done to Viridi's temple, right? Keep in mind that it took all but five minutes for him and his troops to decimate that place." Palutena said with a hint of concern. The memory of the burning temple and the destroyed gardens, gates walls turrets and more is all that came to Pit's mind when thinking back about what had happened just recently.

"Wait a minute!" Greg shouts "you mean this Dark Minster dude walked in, beat just about all of Viridi's commanders, wrecked the temple, and captured Viridi, all in less than five minutes? That's impossible!"

"Guess Dark Minister is somewhat of a 'speed-runner'" replied Jack.

"If he did all that, all in about five minutes, imagine what would happen to the city if he's been there for a whole day!" Palutena said "We must stop the Dark Minister or else he could wreak havoc amongst the humans."

"Then let's get going. Where's his base?" Pit asked.

"You should be coming upon it now. Hold on tight the defenses are thick." Pit and the fighters get closer to the town of Wadosia, or at least what was Wadosia. The Dark Corps army is definitely destructive everywhere buildings are crumbled, roads a torn apart and the coliseum where Pit had fought Twin Bellows has been all but burnt to rumble. Smoke from the fires still in the city plume up to the sky like dark thunder clouds. But then there was also something else, a lot of the building had been transformed into black and red buildings, to pit it felt like he was back at the Aurum islands. "You were definitely not kidding about the whole wreaking havoc thing." Greg says. Then from the buildings and streets red dots begin to appear. "What are those?" the red dots then become a swarm of laser beams, one after another; it takes every flying skill the group has just to dodge them. "Yikes!"

"This isn't good at this rate you'll never get into the base." Stated Palutena "unless…"

"Unless what?" Pit asked

"Ah Ha I got it!"

"Huh?"

"You're just going to have to move faster than the lasers and keep going in a straight line!"

"Are you crazy woman?! That will zap fry us for sure!" Greg shouted over the laser fire.

"Well only one way to find out." Palutena activate the speed boost power of flight to every one there and they all were trying to keep in a line.

"You are absolutely insane…" Greg blurted out before his wings where pushed forward and flew like jet. "AAAAAHHHHH!" laser whizzed past the fighters and Pit. For about thirty seconds they did this until they were out of range for the lasers. "I AM SURE THIS IS NOT COVERED BY MY IN SURANCE!" then finally the four some were out of the ranged of fire.

"Is every one okay?" Palutena asked.

"We are fine." Jack assured, accounting for both him and Angel

"I'm okay" Pit chimed.

"Yeah just peachy…other than having 3000 lasers shooting at me and nearly getting my face ripped clean off, I am perfectly fine!" Greg said with obvious sarcasm.

"Ok then now on to the Dark Minister!" Palutena said flying Pit over a large hill. The others followed and eventually they say it. The tall towering Black ad Red Base of the Dark Minister, It looked similarly to the Lighting chariot base. One large tower stood at the middle and wall turrets around it protected the tower form and ground invasion.

"Whoa" Pit said admiring the structure.

"The Dark Minister defiantly has a good real estate agent." Greg noted

"You have arrived" Dark Minister's voice spoke to pit and the others.

"Is that the Dark Minister talking?" Greg asked

"It is I."

"Dark Minster, release Viridi at once and we won't be forced to hurt you!" Pit reasoned.

"I would love to do so but the problem is that I have a mission I must fulfill. And it requires that Miss Viridi stays in my custody. I hope you understand."

"Then you give us no choice, we are going to have to take Viridi back by force." Palutena stated.

"Very well then, Proceed but take caution me and my troops will not hold back from taking you down." Dark Minster says. "I'm looking forward to our rematch Pit."

Then the monotone voice disappears and trails off through the minds of the team.

"We're going in!" Palutena stated as she led Pit and the other to the base of the tower.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Ok so, MAGNUS and GAOL will be in part two, sorry about that, I just realized how long the chapter was getting and decided to make it into two parts. I posted both chapter 1 and 2 on the same day because that will probably be my publish rate, 2 chapters per every three weeks. Or something like that. Any way please keep on reading. - PS- probably won't take me three weeks to write two chapters, but still.**

~Gearmaster777


	3. Chapter 3

_**!SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT!**_

_**The following contains references, story details, and characters that maybe confusing to those who have not yet played or have beaten KID ICARUS: UPRISING.**_

_Author's notes: _

_Me: hello everyone! It's GEARMASTER777 here with the new installment of, drum roll please… KID ICARAUS: AFTERMATH! For people who have been following the story thus far you're probably wondering, why are you doing Author notes? Well, in short I…_

_Dark Pit: …Don't have a life!_

_Me: Ok that was uncalled for!_

_Dark Pit: well, it's true. The only time you work on your fan-fics is if A) you're sick at home, (B) get reminded about it, or (C) after you read fan fictions yourself!_

_Me: Ok that last one I'm sure every Fan fiction author is guilty of._

_Mario (Super Mario Bros) - WAH HOO! You need a life? Here take this green mushroom; it will make you feel alive!_

_Me: (stop hand sign) Um, NO THANK YOU! I don't do drugs!_

_Dark Pit: Speaking of drugs, I have great joke._

_Me: Oh Dear God!_

_Dark Pit: What does Sonic do when he's bored? … (Silence form every one) Speed! Ha get it?_

_Me: (face palm) Ugh…_

_Dark Pit: Hey that was funny!_

_ME: Anyway, enjoy the story everyone._

_**KID ICARUS: AFTERMATH**_

~Chapter 3~

The rescue: Part 2

Pit, Jack, Angel, and Greg landed just outside of the Dark minister's citadel. The structure definitely looked taller from the ground than it did from the air.

"Oh no, please tell me that we don't have to walk all the way up!" Greg complained looking at the building. "I mean this thing is like freaking a thousand feet tall!"

"Actually looks just about 725 feet tall" Angel said putting her hand up to check the measurement.

"Oh gee thanks Spock, because I totally needed to know the exact height to make my point!" Greg said in a retort

"Hey! Don't talk to Angel that!" Jack shouted

"As I said before, it's a free world! I'll talk to her the way I want to talk to her, OK?!"

"You, jerk! How dare you treat women like that?!" Jack angrily shouted

"Oh, so Angel's a "woman" now is she? I didn't realize she developed that much!"

"Why you little PERV!"

"ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!" Palutena shouted at them. "You need to stop bickering with each other and focus on the task at hand!"

"But, he started it!" Greg says pointing to Jack.

"**I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT! I'LL END IT!**" Roared Palutena, nearly giving everyone an earache. At that moment Greg's entire body, no his entire skeletal structure shook in fear of Palutena's angry voice.

"Geez, who thought the goddess of light, could be such a terror?" Greg whispered.

"**I HEARD THAT!"**

"**AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"** Greg yelped.

"Ok, then" Pit said "we need a plan of action. We need to stick together and find out where the dark minister is keeping Viridi."

"Actually Pit, I figured out a way for the fighter to track Viridi's signal." Palutena chimed in.

"Her signal? What is she a radio station?" Greg said.

"No. Her "signal" is her life signature. You fighters have been given special enhanced helmets installed with mini-maps, and the latest tracking technology." Palutena explained.

"So, we can find both Viridi and ourselves easily. Cool" Greg says. "Kind of like playing Metroid Prime 3."

Each of the fighters saw the mini- map inside of their helmets. And Greg was right it really did look like Metroid Prime 3, well minus the fact that Metroid Prime had hyper beams, bombs, and missiles. "Allow to explain how it works." Palutena began. "The yellow dot represents Greg's location, the purple dot represents Jack's location, and the blue dot represents Angel's location."

"Hey what about me?" Pit asked "what color am I?"

"Oh, right! Pit's location is shown by the white dot… Ugh I think." Palutena said.

"You think, or you know." Jack questions.

"Yes, no, yes, no, ugh…"

"You're not sure are you?"

"Hey! It's not like they gave me the manual to this! …Oh, Hey look the manual!"

"UGH" everyone said face palming themselves.

"Ok! Yes Pit is the white dot. And I'm sure everyone's who is an ally are green dots." Palutena explained. "If someone is in trouble or engaged in combat the dot will be flashing."

Jack put his hand up to his left side of his helmet. "The map shows a green dot all by itself about mid-way up the tower. And it's flashing!" Jack said.

"Then there is no time to waste, enter the tower and get to Viridi quickly!" Palutena ordered "There is no telling what the Dark Minister is putting Viridi through."

"RIGHT!" Pit said "let's go!" and the four then rushed into the enemy's stronghold.

Meanwhile, the Dark Minister walked into a room in the tower. It was a very tall room. There was no window to let any natural light in. the only illumination were from the machines and devices giving the room a more eerie feel to it. On one end of room there was a computer console with three display screens. One of the screens showed a map of the building, another someone's vital signs, and on the last one there was an energy conversion chart which at this point read 20% complete. Behind the console was a very complex looking machine which gave off a green florescent light like a body's pulse. And strapped to the middle of the device was the young goddess of nature, no powerless to help herself. She had strapped down by metal constraints that gave her no use of her limbs or mid-section, and allowed very little body movement at all. And those too also like the rest of the machine were pulsing green light.

The Dark Minster then walked to the console and turned off the screens allowing him to see Viridi. "It would appear your hero has come to rescue you." His ominous was echoed through the room. Viridi twitched a bit and then opened her eyes, she felt very weak, and it was hard enough just to open her eyes, let alone speak. "And this time he brought friends along with him. As if it would make a difference."

"Heh…you, never know." Viridi said in an airy voice and smirked.

"I let you know however, that will not be holding back when he enters this room. That is "if" he enters this room at all."

"He'll be here…just, you wait."

"Ah, but do you really want him here?"

"What?"

"Do you want him to come save you? Are you even sure he can save you?"

Viridi just stares open eyed looking a bit frightened.

"The truth is you are not so sure. It is the "if" factor that bothers you. What if he doesn't make it to this room? What if he doesn't make in time? What if I kill him when he comes to save you?"

"Just stop!" Viridi said with her loudest voice possible causing her to cough.

"You should save your breathe. You'll need it later" The Dark Minister says turning the monitors back on. "I'm sorry if my questions bothered you." He said checking the monitor's. "Hmp, Do you know the reason why I sparred his life in the first place?" Viridi looked up to the Dark Minister a little confused. "It is because of the connection which binds you, that of love. I know how painful it is to see the one you care about die. For you see at one point, I too was …" Suddenly an alert is sounded throughout the tower interrupting the Dark Minister's speech. One of the guards rushed into the room.

"Commander! There are a bunch of intruders inside the base! We have put the entire tower on high alert!" the guards mechanical voice uttered.

"How many are there?" the Dark Minister asked.

"Six, sir! 1 angel, 3 fighters, and 2 humans!"

"What?! Where did the other two come from?" the Dark Minster turns to look at the monitors a looks to the schematic of the building, he could see four red dots on the lower levels of the building but in a separate area there where two other red dots. "Their heading for the generator! Get our troops down there now! They mustn't even enter the generator room!"

"Yes, Sir!" the guard headed off to his assigned destination.

"Losing your cool, eh?" Viridi Smirked.

The Dark Minister walked out of the room.

Pit and the others were fighting their way to Viridi. Each new room they entered a swarm of Scythers would attack. All the fighting however seemed to be rather easy at this point even though the place was on high alert. "It's like he's begging us to come in and trash the place!" Greg noted.

"This is rather suspicious, why is there only low level enemies protecting this place?" Jack asked.

"Perhaps, they can't afford any higher level guards." Pit said

"Or?" Angel said eluding to the fact that Pit's comment was ridiculous.

"Maybe the higher levels are guarding the vital areas of the fortress." Palutena said.

"Or perhaps they were cut down! Look!" Greg said point into the next room. There was a muscular man with black hair who was carrying a giant sword and another person clad in armor using powers to defeat the enemies. "Who are those guys?"

"Could it be?" Palutena started

Pit ran into the room. "MAGNUS!" Pit shouted.

Magnus punched one of the elite guards in the face which caused the guard to disappear into smoke. He then turned to see who was calling his name. "Huh? Wah, Angel Face! What are you doing here?" Magnus exclaimed pointing to Pit.

"Gee, nice to see you too." Pit scowled.

"Palutena's messenger boy! It's been a while hasn't?" Gaol said in her regular un-mind controlled voice.

"Oh, hey Gaol!" Pit waved.

"Huh?" is all Greg, Jack, and Angel could say with confusion streaming across their faces. "You know these people?" Jack said.

"Oh, yeah that's right you never met them before." Pit remembered.

"Who are those three?" Magnus asked.

"They're my friends Jack, Angel, and Greg" Pit said pointing to each one of them. "We're here trying to rescue Viridi from this place."

"Viridi? The goddess of nature?" Gaol questioned.

"OK, wait just a second. You're telling me that these red and black guys were able to capture and imprison an all-powerful goddess of nature? Really? I think there a bit of logic missing in that statement." Magnus retorted.

"But, it's true!" Angel exclaimed

"These 'guys' aren't just your regular under world army troops; they have incredible strength and they are well organized." Jack said

"You don't have to tell me twice. I'm here because of what happened to the town back there. Some of the surviving townsfolk said the town was captured within minutes especially after some bomb transformed the town and the townsfolk." Magnus explained. "All I know is that their messing the lives of us humans and are every happy to do so. That's why I came here to stop them."

"How evil." Angel said.

"They must use the bombs to transform humans into their soldiers." Palutena noted.

"It would appear then that we have similar goals." Jack said. "We both want to put a stop to this army's plans. In which case it might be helpful if we work together."

"Agreed" Magnus said. "Where is this little goddess of yours located?"

"About a few floors up from here" Angel said checking the mini-map.

"We were heading towards the generator room on this floor, so we may have to split up for a while." Gaol noted.

"Ok then." Jack said. "Pit! You, Magnus, and Angel will go to Viridi's location. Me, Greg, And Gaol will go take care of the generator."

"HEY WHO PUT YOU IN CHARGE?!" both Magnus and Greg yelled.

"We don't have time to argue about this. We need to focus on the task at hand get it done! And we need to do it now!" Jack Barked back them. Jack looked to Pit hoping for an agreement. Pit simply nodded his head and headed of into the direction they were heading before. "Alright, let's go! Come on Magnus!" Pit said now with a smile on his face. "It'll be just like old times!"

"Just remember, don't hit and I won't hit you!" Magnus exclaimed running of in Pit direction.

"Come On! Let's get this over with so I can knock down that Dark whatever his face is!" Greg said prepping his canon.

"Right! The generator is this way!" Gaol said leading Greg to the destination. Just when jack was about to follow them he felt a tug on his arm. Angel had a grip of it.

"Angel?" Jack looked confused. "What's wrong…?" Then suddenly he was cut off by Angel embracing him in a hug. "EH?" jack's face went a little red. Angel buried her face in his chest. She could hear his heart beat and for a second, she thought that it might the last time she'll hear it. "Don't get yourself hurt, Ok?" Angel simply said. Then Jack put his hands on her shoulders, to separate her from himself. "Don't worry about it will be fine."

"But, Jack this isn't like the matches. This is real if we get hurt really bad we could die." She said in a sad tone.

"I know. It's a scary thought." Jack said "and that's why we can let ourselves get killed alright?"

"Promise…me" Angel started to tear up.

"Eh?"

"Promise me you won't die." She said looking up at him.

"Only if you promise the same thing."

"Ok." Angel nodded her head

Jack now embraced Angel a put his arms around her to make her feel secure. "I'm not going to die, Alright?"

"I'm not going to either." Angel said whimpering. Jack smiled when she said that and allow her to stay in his embrace for a bit longer.

"HEY! JACK! AREN'T YOU GOING TO HELP US?!" Greg shouted from his position. Jack then let go of Angel. "I've got to go." Jack said.

"Me too." Angel said letting go of Jack. Jack started heading over to where Greg was. "Remember, Jack! You Promised!"

"I know. You promised too." Jack said as he ran off to help Greg. Then Angel turned to go off and help Pit and Magnus. _He's counting me._ Angel thought.

"You should coming up on the room now!" Palutena said to Pit. Just as she said that they came to be in front of the door to the room Viridi was being held in. and standing in front of said door was The Dark Minister. Magnus readied his sword and so did Pit. Angel ran up behind them and readied herself for battle.

"I Take it he's the guy who captured Viridi?" Magnus said.

"Yeah." Pit replied.

"It would appear that you've been busy, Pit. Gathering your allies here to defeat me, that is quite the tactic." The Dark Minister complemented. "Indeed, for there is strength in numbers." Dark Minister raises his sword showing that he is ready to fight.

"So, Viridi is behind that door?" Pit asked.

The Dark Minister turns his head and looks to the door. "Yes, I have kept her in there for the time being." He then closes his eyes and turns his head slowly. "I wouldn't get your hopes up though; there is no way I'll let you get past this threshold." And as soon as the word threshold left his mouth the Dark Minister opened his eye only to see Magnus knock him through the door where, he skid along the floor, with the wind knocked out of him. Both Pit and Angel winced as soon as they heard The Dark Minister slam against the ground. And at that moment, since the Dark Minister couldn't speak, the only thing going through his mind is _there is no way this guy is a human._ Magnus then walked over to The Dark Minister. "Now sit here quietly and I won't have to get rough again got it?" Magnus said. All that could be heard out of the dark minister though was his strained breathing. "Good." Magnus jokingly said.

"Glad he's on our side" Was all Angel could say at that time.

Pit ran over to the console. "Viridi!" he yelled as he saw her attached to the device. "What is this thing?" Angel walked over to the console to try and determine what it was. And when she found out it was shocking to her.

"No way!" Angel exclaimed.

"What is it? What is it doing to Viridi?" Pit questioned

"This entire device is an energy syphon."

"A… what now?"

"A syphon! A device that transfers energy from one source to another. In short their taking away all of Viridi's vital and celestial energy!"

"I take it that's bad?" Magnus said.

"Really bad! If the syphon is allowed to drain all of Viridi's energy away, she'll die!" that last sentence sent a shiver down Pit's spine. He looked at Viridi with concerned eyes.

"How much time do we have left?" Pit asked.

"From the looks of these charts I would say about 5 minutes!"

"Then we need to find a way to stop it." Pit said. Then suddenly the lights from all the machines went out for about 10 seconds. "I guess they took down the generator."

"Did it stop the machine?" Magnus asked. His question was then answer as the syphon powered up. Then the syphon began a transformation. Its parts moved and turned until the entire syphon into a dragon like monster. The syphon gave out a roar like an actual dragon would. And then the ceiling opened up as if it was a hanger door. "Nope, totally didn't stop it" the ground shook as the Syphon took to the air and cleared the room.

"VIRIDI!" Pit yelled.

As this was happening Viridi, awoke she was weak than she was before. She could see Pit over by the console; it took her awhile to figure out what was going on. Then she realized that the machine she was in was flying away with her inside it. _I can't let this thing take me away!_ She thought. Then she looked to pit and instantly gave him her power of flight. _You better make this count. _

Pit's wings glowed form the power of light given to him. "Huh?"

"Pit! Viridi has given you her power of flight to stop that syphon!" Palutena said. "You can't let get away!"

"Gotcha!" Pit said flying off. Magnus and Angel Watched as they saw pit soar off after the Syphon. Then they noticed something was missing in the room they were in.

"Hey! Where did that red cloak guy go?!" Magnus exclaimed.

_**BOSS FIGHT: ENERGY SYPHON DRAGON**_

Pit flew in pursuit of the syphon that was draining Viridi's power. "Pit! I have placed markers indicating the syphon's weak points" Palutena informed. "But it appears that no single one of them is linked directly with the core, so you're just going to have to destroy each one as they appear."

"Got it! Hang on Viridi! I'll save you!" Pit said. Then pit saw a green target area that Palutena placed. "Found one!" Pit then proceeded to shoot the target. This agitated the syphon causing it send out orbitar-like devices that protected the Weak point by firing continuous lasers at Pit. "Yikes! He really doesn't like that!"

"You must keep trying Pit, try flying circles or something." Palutena said.

"Thanks that description really helpful." Pit shot a charge shot which destroyed the weak point. The syphon shrieked with pain and the pulsating green light dimed a little bit. "Alright how many more need to go down?"

"I think there is four more, don't worry I'll get you to the next one! But you better stay sharp the syphon just launched 2 more orbitars!" Palutena said.

"Man, this is killing me. Both muscle wise and literal wise!" Pit complained.

"Quit your whining!" a voice said

"Who?" Pit asked as he saw several charge shot rain down on the syphon which caused the green light to dim much more. The syphon was roaring in anger. Then Pit saw a black figure swiftly fly by him.

"Geez you really are hopeless aren't you?" Dark pit said.

"Pitoo? What are you doing here? And how are you flying?!" Pit asked.

"I'm a part of Viridi's Army now Pit, and since your trying to save her, it's my obligation to help you." Dark Pit said. "Oh and as far as flying is concerned. Check It!" Dark Pit shows off his flying skateboard like device that kept Dark Pit in flight.

"Where in the world did you get that?!" Pit asked

"Arlon made it, Isn't it cool?" Dark Pit smirked. "Now I can totally fly for as long as I W..."

Just then the syphon sliced Dark Pit's board in half with its wing and roared. "Oh you got to be kidding me!" Dark Pit screamed as he fell from his broken board.

"Don't worry I got him!" Phosphora said as she caught Dark Pit. "Now really, Pitoo do you have to show to your twin?"

"Twin?!" both Pit and Dark Pit exclaimed.

"Might as well be, I mean you two act like it." Phosphora noted.

Both Pit and Dark Pit fell silent at that. "Anyway…" Palutena said "Dark Pit's barrage of attacks destroyed three of the weak spots!"

"Nice! Where's the last one?" Pit chimed as the syphon turned to face pit with the all-out intent of killing him. And then that's when pit saw the weak spot. A very small green dot was placed on the syphon's head. "Oh, you got to be kidding me! Can this get any worse?" Then the syphon's arms hot out all the other orbitars it had on it, about 50 or so. The syphon's eye glowed green, and it roared as energy was being gathered in its limbs and mouth.

"Um, not to make the matter worse Pit but we only have 60 seconds left!" Palutena shakily said. Pit the shakes his head up in down in affirmative way, and then shook his head side to side "If there was ever a time to say this it's now….Mother!" Pit squeaked as the syphon shot several lasers at him. Pit had a really hard time dodging these blasts the continuous fire continued for about 30 seconds.

"Pit now's your chance. Get in range and shoot that target" Palutena said "I'll activate a speed boost!"

"Right Here I GOOOOOOOOO!" Said Pit going into his peed boost to try to get in range. All the while the syphon was charging up a blast from its mouth. _I won't let you hurt Viridi anymore! Your Monster!_ Pit thought is his head as he yelled "HYAHHHHHHH!" As he flew closer to the target. Then the monster shot a large beam attack at Pit. But, Pit kept going even though it stung a lot! Then he finally reached the target. "It's time for you to just go away!" Pit said as he sliced the target mark, and because of how fast he went the entire head of the syphon in two. The syphon gave out a loud roar, in pain. The green lights flickered like crazy! Until finally the entire thing went dim. The entire structure then slowly descending to the ground. All the metal creaked and screeched as it went down. Pit then flew below the structure and got Viridi out before the entire thing hit the ground. The sound of a million metal parts falling to the ground echoed throughout the valley.

Pit held Viridi in his arms, in a, well, non-intentional bridal fashion. "Phew. Glad that nightmare is over." Pit said. Then he felt Viridi squirm a bit in his arms. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Pit. "Viridi!"

"You…saved…me." Viridi said slowly.

"Of course I did, were friends aren't we?"

"Y-y-yeah…were friends" Viridi said looking to his shoulder which was a little burned, but not seriously injured. Just, then Pit remembered how Viridi felt about him and then his entire face went deep red._ Oh crud I don't think that was right thing to say._ Pit thought. "Well, that's not a bad thing is it? …Not like being friends with you is bad or anything… Just the opposite of that! … I mean" as Pit blabbed at a hundred miles an hour His mind was going:_ What am I saying? Now I'm just spouting non-sense it don't know what do! _

"Pit…I, think it would be better if we talked about that once were out of here" Viridi said, tiredly. Her face had blushed a bit when she said that.

And as if he was slapped back into reality Pit became alert to his surroundings and the situation. "Oh, yeah, sorry about that!" Pit said embarrassed at his ignorance. "Hey! Palutena!"

"I just got done transporting the others back to sky world. Don't worry I got you covered." Palutena said. Then she teleported Pit and Viridi in a beam of light. And a few seconds later they arrive in sky world. "Have them get checked out by the infirmary, right way!" Palutena Ordered. Jack, Angel, and Greg walked with Pit and Viridi and a couple of the centurions to the infirmary. Palutena wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead. "That was intense…"

"Miss Palutena!" One of the guards said in a hurry. Palutena turned. "It's an urgent message!" The guard said handing Palutena the envelope. It had a blue border and a gold colored stamp as a seal.

"I wonder what it' about." She took the envelope and opened. And read the letter inside and immediately she became freighted. The note read as follows: _I know what has transpired today as far as Viridi is concerned. I hereby call a meet of the ditties together, to discuss what to do about this new threat. Bring the captain of your guard! I'll need to hear his account. And also inform Viridi as well. Do not be late! – Zeus_

"This is bigger than I thought!" Palutena said with a worried face.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_Author's notes:_

_Me: Phew! Finally done with this chapter! This took me a whole day to write! Sorry for the long wait! I know a lot of you have been like: WHERE IS CHAPTER 3! And well … here it is!_

_Pit: you could make the chapters shorter right?_

_Me: Yeah, well I do that for the next chapter!_

_Viridi: Maybe you're just procrastinating._

_Me: (Gasp) why I would never… (Thinks back to all the assignments that he waited to last minute to complete). Ugh-._

_Viridi: Um is he ok?_

_Pit: must have been a lot of assignments._

_Keroro (Sgt. Frog): Anyway since the author's disposed at the moment, I'll do the honors of explaining the next chapter! In the next chapter Pit meets Zeus, and the ditties discuss what they are to do about the dark corps army! Oh, and the three fighters meet up with some people they knew in past. Or is that going to be in the chapter after that?_

_Me: Ugh-_

_Keroro: Oh well, guess you'll find out! See you later!_

_End of Author's notes._


	4. Chapter 4

_**!SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT!**_

_**The following contains references, story details, and characters that maybe confusing to those who have not yet played or have beaten KID ICARUS: UPRISING.**_

_Author's notes: _

_Me: Hallo there! It's me again! So, I realized that my story had many spelk… spellinh… errors! And apparently, I no has grammar!_

_Palutena: OK! I think they get the point._

_Me: Yes, well, anyhow, I am planning on revising the last three chapters when I go to post chapter 5. So if you don't see KIA anywhere for a few days, so don't freak-out okay? I'm just making some revisions to the chapters and they should be reposted soon._

_Patrick (SpongeBob): Hey when you mean freak-out, do you mean like… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Me: Oh no it's more like…GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Patrick: AHHHHHHH!_

_Me: GAHHHHHHHH!_

_Patrick: AHHHHHHH!_

_Me: GAHHHHHHHH!_

_Viridi: OH! WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!_

_Palutena: Enjoy the story everyone. _

_**KID ICARUS: AFTERMATH**_

**~Chapter 4~**

**Zeus**

The Dark Minister was in a darkened room that appeared to be an audience chamber. There are columns of black marble on the left and right sides of the room. On the floor was a red carpet covering the diamond pattern of maroon and dark-grey tile along the floor's surface. In the middle of the room there was a round table where The Dark Minister sat along with the other Generals and Commanders of the Dark Corps army. The table had on it holographic images which were displayed as a battle map, showing their forces and the enemy's forces in different areas of the table. The Dark Minister gripped the arms of his seat and bowed his head solemnly. "This is not something we can just pass off." One of the Generals said slamming his fist on the arm of his seat. "The failure of this mission has cost us one of our Siphons! And those things are not easy to build!"

"Argh, ye be right! We can't be allow'in this to keep happ'n." One of the Commanders agreed.

"And what exactly, would you have done better in my position, Commander?" The Dark Minister glared. "Besides, I strictly remember that you were assigned to protect Wadosian air space, while I continued with the procedure. And not once did you even come near to that area."

"Ye be blammin' me for this?! Remember I could blast ya right out of the sky, sword boy!" the Commander rises from his seat, as if he was challenging a wild beast.

"Hee, Hee, Looks like we've have a fiiiiiiighhhht." Another Commander sang in somewhat of the same voice would expect for Carnage (From the Spider-man series). This comment started a bunch of side conversations, which brought the volume level higher and higher. "Quiet! All of you!" a voice spoke over the crowd. Everyone turned to see who said it. He wasn't visible for a few seconds. All anyone could hear was the sound of his footsteps against the floor. Once he walked into the light however, everyone in that room knew who he was. He was a tall man, probably 6' 3". He had the same shade of blue hair that The Dark Minister had. He wore a long red coat with black furred lining for the borders of the collar and at the end of the sleeves. The coat spilt apart at the waist line and had a zipper that went all the way up to the chin, but it was only zipped up as far as the chest. He also wore a pair of black slacks and black boots with red buckles and lining. And underneath the coat he wore a simple black button up shirt of which the two top buttons were left undone. He had a slender face, black eyes, and spiky long hair that went to about his neck. "Now really, do you have to argue over such a simple matter?" said the man walking over to his seat at the table.

"L-l-lord Xadius," The Commander said. "Forgive me! I should have known better."

"It's alright, now please, sit down." Xadius said in such a suave like manner. And the Commander did as Xadius instructed him to do. "Now then, what are we to do about our little incident, HMM?" Xadius said putting his chin on his laced fingers.

"Lord Xadius, I do apologize for my failure to carry out my mission, I have dishonored you and the Dark Corps army. You shall punish me as you see fit." The Dark Minister said bowing his head again.

"There is no need for that." Xadius replied. The Dark Minister was confused and raised his head to hear the rest of Xadius's explanation. "You see, I never expected for the mission to be a success anyway. That mission was simply, to tell those ignorant, ditties that we exist."

"Are you saying that you wanted to draw their attention?" one of the Generals asked.

"Uh huh." Xadius smiled shaking his head "You see we needed to show them that we mean business and that we are not just some run of the mill threat to Sky world, but an extreme threat to all of the worlds! And I would say that our capture of Viridi was a real head-turner."

"So what are we to do now?" The Dark Minister asked.

"I have sent to each of your divisions, a memo, which has your next assignments on it in detail. Go about in carrying out those and we shall be on our way to having the upper hand." Xadius then stood up. "Let it be known, that from this point on, we are at war! HAIL THE NEW ORDER!" then several of the Generals and Commanders shouted out in praise "ALL HAIL XADIUS, HAIL THE NEW ORDER!"

The Dark Minister kept silent, as he got up and walked out of the audience chamber. Something was bothering him, but he couldn't exactly tell what it was.

"Zeus? Who is that?" Pit asked.

"Yeah, ho is he? I mean I heard humans talk about him, but who is he really?" Viridi asked as she was sitting up on her infirmary bed. The three fighters had taken their helmets off and were in the infirmary too, listening to Palutena discus about the letter she had just received. "Zeus is the leader of the Celestial Guard, an army that is supposedly 'the maintainers of the Three Realms'." Palutena said.

"Yeah, right" Viridi said sarcastically. "If they were the maintainers of the Three Realms how come they didn't help us defeat the Arurm, or Hades?!"

"Zeus only allows his guard only to participate in wars and conflicts, which he views as a universal threat to all life in general." Palutena shrugs. "Apparently, neither the Underworld armies plan nor the Arurm invasion seemed that important to him." Palutena shook her head indicating that she too thought it was ridiculous.

"What are the Three Realms?" Jack asked.

"The world we live in is supposedly made up of three different realms." Palutena explained. "The realm of the sky, or otherwise called the celestial realm; the human realm, where humans live; and finally the underworld. Three realms in all"

"So, is Zeus a god?" Pit asked

"No he's not. Despite what the humans think he is. He's more like who the Chariot Master was, except Zeus has his body."

"If he ranks below you, then why do you do what he tells you to do?" Greg asked.

"It's because we have a really high amount of respect towards him." Palutena explained. "On more than one occasion, he and his army have thwarted evil plans that could have very well meant the end of the universe. However, at times he can be a little strange."

"Meaning…" Viridi said.

"Well, he's sort of a perfectionist. Everything must be done the way he wants it to be done and all that. He also can't stand anyone who is late to events. And he also doesn't like…" Palutena went on.

"Ok! We get it Zeus is a very uptight person." Pit said.

"Anyways, he wants me, you, and Viridi to go to his palace for a meeting of the ditties." Palutena explained.

"Are you so sure that's a good idea?" Jack asked. "I mean, with what Pit and Viridi just went through and all."

"I think they should be clear to go within a day or so." One of the nurses said. Everyone turned to her. "Oh! I'm sorry…I didn't mean to interrupt." She said pushing her glasses on to the bridge of her nose.

Greg's eye became hearts and he gasped._ Silky black hair, purple eyes, petite figure, cute glasses, great curves! She's the all in one Package! _Greg said in his mind as he clasped his hands together. Of course Jack, who was standing next to him, was starting to get annoyed by Greg's weird aura._ Oh dear what's going through that guy's head now?_ Jack thought. _ Oh, forget it I don't even want to know._ Jack shook his head.

"Oh no it's okay." Palutena said. "What's your name again?"

"M-my name is Ine. I was just promoted to nurse a few days ago." She said hugging her clipboard. "I have been taking care of the patients here in the infirmary."

"Thank you, Ine. You've done well at your job as far as I'm concerned." Palutena said smiling.

"Oh… Uh… Thank you Lady Palutena." Ine said shyly and walked away. _She acts so cute! And she even has a cute name! Oh-ho-ho, Greg, you got yourself a jackpot! _Greg's mind said to him as he watched her go back to what she was doing_. _Jack looked back to Greg, not really paying attention to what his eyes were looking at._ Why is it that I have the sudden urge to slap him right now?_ Jack just shrugs. _Oh well, I'll just save it for when he does something really stupid._

"According to the letter Zeus gave me, the meeting is in about two days. So, Viridi I suggest you just take it easy for a while until we go to the meeting." Palutena said.

"Fine" Viridi said putting her hands behind her head.

"And Pit, I think you should probably do the same, especially after your battle with the Syphon." Pit nodded and headed out of the infirmary. Before he left though, he took a good look at Viridi. She would be safe there and he was sure of it. And at that he walked out of the room.

"Um... Lady Palutena, What about us?" Angel asked.

"Oh, right, well, I think we can get you guys some spare rooms for tonight, if you'll be okay with that." Palutena said. "I know that you probably want to go back to your jobs…"

"Actually…" Jack stepped forward. "We talked it over and we decided to ask you if we could be part of your guard. At least if you'll have us that is."

Palutena expected this to happen. She smiled. "It would be my honor to have you in my guard." She said bowing to them. And the fighters, yes even Greg, did the same thing. They all raised themselves up at the same time. "You can move in whenever you're ready. If you like I can send some Centurions to help you move your stuff."

"Thank you that would be just fine." Jack said. "Come on. Let's go get our 'stuff' packed." Jack and Angel then walked out of the infirmary.

"Better let those Centurions know." Palutena said also walking out of the room.

"Um… I'll be there in a second Okay?!" Greg shouted to Jack. The he turned to look for Ine, who was over by a computer typing in some information for the infirmary's database. Greg shyly walked over to where she was. "So, your name is Ine huh?" Greg said leaning on the counter trying to act cool. Ine turned around and looked at Greg. "Yes, my name is Ine." She said.

"That's sure is an interesting name, huh?"

Ine turned back around and finished her typing. "Yes, it is. My parents said that it means 'rice-plant' in a foreign language." She said as she grabbed her clipboard from her desk and got up.

"Uh… So hey… I was thinking that maybe we could get to know each other better." Greg shakily said as she looked at him.

_What is with this guy?_ Ine thought. _ I need to find some way to get past him. What's with his question anyway? Why in the world would he want to get to know me I'm a nurse for crying out loud!_

"I already know who you are." said Ine as she closed her eyes. "You are the third member of dark battle team 13, Greg Canner. You choose to use a canon as your weapon because you have a bit of a pyromaniac side to you. Your favorite color is yellow, and you prefer to spend your time playing videogames. You at times have a hard time controlling your speech saying this that cause people emotional pain, and you have a bad habit of staring at something you want, which most of the time gets you into trouble, particularly with women!" when Ine realized that she had just said in that last sentence, was what was happening now her eyes blinked wide open and her cheeks blushed pink. _Oh no, don't tell me he was staring at me. I really need to get out of here. Even though he is pretty cool, when he's not acting like it. GAH! What am I thinking?! I can't be lured in like this! _Ine thought as she pulled her clipboard up to her face.

"Ok, then… I guess you know me pretty well." Greg said in a rather frightened tone. _How in the heck did she find out that information?! Well this just about lessens my chances of asking her out to zero!_ Greg thinks. "I…Um…I, really don't know what to say to that." He says scratching the back of his head.

Ine looks at Greg's right arm. _That's the arm he uses to shoot his canon, it's probably still sore_ "Oh! Looks like your arms better!" she said pointing to it.

"Huh?" And then Ine slammed her fist into his arm. "YEOOOOOWWWWW!"

Greg was laying there on the floor curled up in pain, and Ine jumped over him and ran. "Sorry!" Ine said leaving the Infirmary. _Phew, that was close._

Jack walked over to Greg with a really annoyed look on his face. Greg looked up to the ceiling in pain. "Is this what people mean when they say, love hurts?"

"Not even close, buddy." Jack said helping Greg up to his feet and then both of them walked out of the infirmary.

Two days later, it was finally time to go see Zeus. Pit, Viridi, and Palutena stood in the lobby. "So how do we get to Zeus's Palace?" Pit asked

"Zeus's palace can be accessed by teleportation, but we need to bring the letter we got to prove that we are really guests that he has allowed in." Palutena explained.

"Everything is all set to go, Lady Palutena!" One of the Centurions said in a salute.

"Thank you." Palutena looked at Pit and Viridi to make sure they were ready.

"I take it; you have Pit's friends keeping watch of this place while we're gone? Viridi asked Palutena.

"Yep,"

"Well, let's just hope that this place is in one piece when you get back!" Viridi said.

"Hey! Give those guys some credit; they're not going to purposely trash the place." Pit said. "I hope."

"Well, let's get a move on, Or else we'll probably have Zeus lecturing us on how inappropriate it is for people to be late." Palutena said walking up to the door way. Pit and Viridi followed her.

"Opening the door way to Zeus's palace!" the Centurion said. Then the door way opened up in a shining a brilliant light. Palutena, Pit, and Viridi walked through the door way. And once they were all through the Centurions closed the door.

Both Pit and Viridi, where awestruck by the Palace, It was, huge! It was a gigantic castle like structure with a blue and grey color scheme. It appeared to be built in layers and levels. The outer layer being the walls that protected it, then the next layer was the courtyards, and the next the inner walls, and then finally the main structure itself. The placed looked to be as big as the underworld castle, the reaper fortress, and Palutena's temple combined! But the way it was built reminded Pit of the building style that the thunder cloud temple was built. And on top of that it was in space! "WOAH!" both Pita and Viridi said.

"Yep," Palutena said "and that's only the outside!" The three walked up to an armored clad guard with a halberd clenched in his hand. Palutena showed him the letter and the man shook his head, and opened the outer gate. "Commander Zeus is waiting for you inside." The man said in his gruff voice. The three walked in through the Gate and into the courtyard. They then made their way to the inner wall after Viridi was done admiring the gardening in the courtyard that is. At the inner wall they met a young boy who was dressed in a blue, tailed suit with a white bow tie. "Are you, Lady Palutena and company?" the boy said almost as if he himself was royalty.

"Yes. I believe your master is waiting for us yes?" Palutena asked the boy.

"Indeed, milady, my master is expecting you. Please follow me." The boy turned as he opened the gate and allowed Palutena, Pit, and Viridi step inside. He then closed the door behind them and then proceeded to walk in front of them. "This way please." The boy said closing his hand behind his back. The corridors were magnificent each wall was done in fine masonry, with crystal chandeliers giving off light for the hallways. A Blue and Gold Carpet was strolled out on the floor and on the walls there were paintings s from all over the world! Each corridor had a different style of paintings. Eventually after traveling down many corridors, they final reached their destination. "Here we are The Conference room!" The boy said standing by the door. "I will have to ask you to be relieved of any weapons in your possession." The boy stuck out his hand. As it turned out however, no one brought any sort of weapon with them. "You do not have any?" The boy asked. Everyone shook their head no. "You may enter then." The boy said opening the door.

Inside the conference room there was an oval table and a few dinning hutches surrounding the walls. On the far right were several tall glass pained windows. The view of the cosmos from that room was incredible. It was almost as great as the time Pit saw them when he was fighting the Space Pirates. Underneath a great chandelier there was a large round table. Ditties from all over the world were there sitting at their designated spots. Some of them such as: Dyntos, Pyhron, and Poseidon were familiar faces to Pit. There was another though who he didn't quite recognize, she was a pink haired girl, who wore short shorts, a tank top and over it she wore a pink cape that covered her from her neck to her knee, and she wore long furred boots and had a hair band with a big heart on the left side of it. When Pit, Palutena, and Viridi entered the room she turned around and jumped up from her seat and rushed right over to them. "VIRIDI" She cried rushing up a squeezing Viridi in a hug. "Oh! Where have you been? I haven't heard from your in six months! You didn't go on another killing spree again did you? Oh I'm just kidding. You Know I kid a lot!"

Viridi started to get really uncomfortable and was only thinking: _Oh gosh, this is awkward!_ "Uh… Venus? You're choking me." At that Venus let go and stood there with her hands behind her back, looking at Pit and then back to Viridi. "So what's new?" Venus asked in smiled.

"Nothing, other than some really crazy stuff happened."

"Yeah, so I heard. Are you feeling better?"

"Eh, somewhat; I'm better enough to be here." Viridi looks at both Pit and Palutena who both were looking for an explanation of what was going on. "Oh! Venus, this is Palutena the goddess of light, and her Captain of her guard Pit."

"Oh so you're Venus, the goddess of love yes?" Palutena asked.

"Yep, that's me!" Venus responded with a cheerful smile.

"She's my…friend" Viridi said scratching her head.

"You're Friend? Oh no Viridi, we're more like sisters!" Venus said grabbing Viridi again.

"Uh, no we're not." Viridi said pushing Venus off of her.

"YO, Pit!" Pyhron yelled from his seat waving. "There's a seat right here! Want to take it?"

"Um, no that's Okay. I'll sit next to Palutena." Pit said trying to ignore Pyhron.

"Suit yourself!" Pyhron said using the seat as a foot rest. Then another boy in a blue suit walked in through the door. "Master Zeus wishes that you all take your seats. He shall be out shortly." The boy announced before walking away.

"Come on, Viridi! Sit next to me!" Venus said taking Viridi hand and runs over to her seat.

"Um, Okay." Viridi replied as she was being pulled by Venus. Viridi looked back to Pit, who didn't have any expression of disgust or jealousy. _Good! He isn't getting the wrong idea, because that would make this even more awkward. _Viridi thought.

"Let's find our seats, Pit" Palutena said walking to the table.

"Yes, Lady Palutena!" Pit said as he followed her. As fate would have it Palutena and Pit sat right across from Venus and Viridi. Pit started to talk to Palutena to see if he could learn any more information about Zeus so that he knew what to expect. Across the table, however he couldn't see Viridi looking at him. After about five seconds of staring, Viridi looked down to her twiddling thumbs, and her face went pink. Venus noticed this and nudged Viridi in the shoulder. "Hey, are you checking him out?" Venus said so only Viridi could hear.

"What?" Viridi said startled by the comment.

"That cute angel boy, are you going head over heels for him?" Venus smirked.

"Uh, well… I…"

"Hey, don't you even think about lying to me, remember I'm the goddess of love I know when a girl's heart is totally crushing over some guy."

"I…well…" Before Viridi could say any more, the large double door entrance on the other end of the room slowly opened. Two of the armored guards opened the doors.

"Announcing the arrival of the master of this palace and the leader of the Celestial Guard…" A boy in a blue tuxedo said. "Zeus"

At the saying of the name the doors swung open to reveal a young man walking to his seat at the table. He was about 6' 1", had white hair, a slim body, and had golden eyes. _(For all of you anime fans out there, Zeus looks sort of like L from Death Note. Only, he has white hair golden eyes, and less dark circles.)_ He looked like he was 17. And dressed like it too. He wore tan pants with a blue long sleeve shirt that had a large whit vertical stripe down the chest and yellow lines going down the sides of the sleeves. And it looked like he was wearing sliver tennis shoes.

Both Viridi and Pit were thinking: _Is that…_

Sitting there with his hand in his pockets the young man looked to the table of ditties and said "Hello, for those of you who do not know me…I am Zeus."

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_Author notes:_

_Me: And I am still writing long chapters! Oh well, can't be that bad I guess. SO MANY NEW CHARACTERS! I know sometimes it can be confusing to remember them especially if they are not in the actual game. So I decided to give you a list of the characters that have been introduced thus far. So here it is:_

_Jack Glider_

_Angel Wing _

_Greg Canner_

_The Dark Minister_

_Xadius_

_Ine Yochia_

_Venus_

_Zeus_

_And don't think I'm going to stop there folks, because there is more. I hope that you are all Okay with that. Oh! Here's a thought How about we hold a character popularity poll! This would be including the already existing characters in the Kid Icarus series. In your reviews simply put the names of ten, characters from this series that you like, and post them. And then at the end of May I'll post the results of the poll._

_Pit: Ha! I'll probably be first!_

_Dark Pit: Na! You're just too lame. Everyone's going to pick me._

_Pit: Oh, right, because you are just so cool with your rude behavior, messed up hair, and totally wicked personality._

_Dark Pit: If you want to start a fight pal, I'll give it to you!_

_Pit: Bring it on!_

_Greg: Hey, now let's not fight. Besides we all know who would win at this…Me!_

_Dark Pit: Oh, You stuck up little!_

_Me: Hey… wait…. my room is not a battle arena!_

_End of Author's notes_


End file.
